Toda Una Vida
by Anna-Black22
Summary: RonHermy. Ella sabia que el final se acercaba. Sabía que había sido feliz y eso era lo único que importaba, ¿verdad? Oneshot.


TODA UNA VIDA

Sabía que el final se acercaba. Era algo incomprensible, pero, a pesar de que la profesora Trelawney siempre dijo que no tenía dotes de vidente, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que el final se acercaba. La verdad es que ahora estoy más relajada, después de los ÉXTASIS, de los cuales todavía no me explico como salí viva y con la máxima puntuación, a pesar de que Ron me interrumpiera constantemente diciendo una estupidez, como "Déjame el boli", "¿Quién se puede aprender esto?" o "Hermione, explícame esto, que no lo entiendo". A veces me pone enferma. Por lo menos Harry está callado. La verdad, después de conseguir una propuesta de un famoso equipo de quidditch, no necesitaba estudiar mucho, pero, claro, no puede jugar al quidditch eternamente. Pero aún así creo que él presentía algo parecido a lo que yo misma sentía. Después de todo, es él quien tiene esa conexión con Vol-Voldemort. Todavía no me doy acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre. Creo que Ron jamás lo hará. Aunque, en el fondo, Ron es un cielo. Por fin le logré perdonarle por el beso que me robó el año pasado, que por cierto, me gustó mucho. Estamos más unidos que nunca, desde que nos reconciliamos después de la marcha de Vicktor. Harry no para de insistir en que nos hagamos novios. No digo que no me gustaría, más bien lo contrario, pero se está poniendo un poco pesado desde que empezó a salir con Ginny.

Pero a lo que iba, después de un largo verano, Dumbledore había convocado una reunión en Hogwarts a pesar de que ya habíamos dejado el colegio, y algunos de los antiguos alumnos estábamos invitados. Era Hallowen. No me gusta Hallowen. Sé que a Harry tampoco, pues fue en Hallowen cuando sus padres murieron. Pero, bueno, mejor iré al grano: la reunión. Era para hablar de Voldemort. ¡Me ha salido sin tartamudear! ¡Voy mejorando! Bueno, volvamos a la historia. En la reunión había mucha gente. Dumbledore parecía preocupado, como si él también presintiese que aquella noche, 17 años después exactamente desde que James y Lily murieran iba a suceder algo con lo que no contábamos. La reunión se prolongó bastante. Hablábamos de las medidas de seguridad, como podíamos defendernos y hacíamos suposiciones inverosímiles de cuales iban a ser sus próximos movimientos. Pero yo no hablaba. Dentro de mí, algo me decía que aquella noche iba a suceder algo para entonces inevitable. Me dio la impresión de que Harry y Dumbledore pensaban igual, pues ambos parecían distantes y no se inmutaron con las bromas de Sirius (que había regresado, por sino lo mencioné, pero esa es una historia que me guardaré para luego, como as en la manga).

La noche cayó sobre el castillo y se dio por finalizada la reunión. Los muchachos de Hogwarts deberían de haber finalizado sus clases ya y supuse que Ginny estaría ya en la Sala Común, aquella Sala Común que me traía tantos recuerdos... Me apetecía ir a saludarla, pero como ya era tarde, salí con Harry y Ron, pero en aquel momento no sabía que no iba a tardar nada en verla. Los profesores nos siguieron hasta le explanada, para coger el expreso de Hogwarts en la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero nunca llegamos a cogerlo, por una sencilla razón.

Unos 200 hombres encapuchados se encontraban allí. Todos con su respectiva capuchita... menos uno. El que estaba delante de todo, que parecía el líder. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez en mi vida, el año pasado, cuando intentó matarme y casi lo logra, le reconocí sin ninguna duda. Era el ser más indeseable que vi en mi vida. Con la cara más horrible que jamás te puedes imaginar, unos ojos rojos y mezquinos, que recordaban mucho a una serpiente y una sonrisa maliciosa, que dejaba clara sus malignas intenciones, nos miró a todos despectivamente. Era Voldemort. Noté que su mirada se fijó en mí con algo de rencor, pero luego posó su mirada en Harry, aunque también mirando de reojo a Dumbledore. Parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a romper el hielo, y nosotros estábamos muy perplejos por encontrarnos con Voldemort allí.

Al final, fue Dumbledore quien se decidió a hablar, pero no se dirigió a Voldemort, como supongo que todos nos esperábamos.

- Minerva, por favor, ve a las Salas Comunes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y di que quien salga será inmediatamente expulsado del colegio, pero llama a los alumnos de séptimo que están dispuestos a colaborar para unirse a la lucha y...- dudó un minuto, pero como los mortífagos nos aventajaban en número, añadió-: Y a los de sexto también.

McGonagall le hizo caso y se fue. Yo quería protestar y decir que los de sexto son muy pequeños para aquella lucha, pero no lo hice, pues fue Voldemort el que habló ahora.

- Como comprenderás, Dumbledore, no vamos a esperar a que tu ejército privado se reponga, así que...- levantó su varita. Aquella parecía ser la señal del comienzo del ataque, porque los mortífagos le imitaron. Eran muchos más que nosotros.

Una lluvia de maldiciones fueron lanzadas de un lado para otro. Había empezado la guerra. Yo me puse a luchar con dos mortífagos a la vez. Pero lo malo es que atacaban a la vez y era muy difícil esquivar los maleficios. Logré desmayar a uno, ya solo me quedaba otro, pero ya estaba muy cansada. En ese intervalo de tiempo me dio tiempo de echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. Harry y Dumbledore estaban rodeados de mortífagos. Ése último, también luchaba contra Voldemort a la vez. Harry estaba constantemente en apuros, pero Sirius le ayudaba, pues se desprendía de los mortífagos con una velocidad asombrosa (para que luego digan que es malo en los duelo, si perdió contra Bellatrix fue por pura mala suerte). Pero pronto, la ayuda de Harry se desvaneció, pues una figura encapuchada que hasta entonces no había estado peleando se quitó la capucha y miró fijamente a Sirius. A ella también sólo la había visto en una ocasión, pero también la reconocí por ser la culpable de la "muerte" de Sirius. Ambos empezaron una furiosa lucha. Mientras tanto, Ron luchaba contra un único mortífago, pero que parecía ser muy bueno, pues estaba teniendo serias dificultades. Intenté mirar alguien más, pero la voz del mortífago que tenía delante interrumpió mi búsqueda.

- ¿Cansada, Granger?

Yo conocía aquella voz... conocía esa manera tan arrogante y altanera de arrastrar las palabras. Sabía quien se escondía detrás de aquella capucha.

- Malfoy- susurré con tanto odio que podría interpretar que lo estaba insultando.

- Muy aguda, Granger, muy aguda- se burló aquella irritante voz tras la capucha.  
En ese momento, hubo una pausa en casi todos los duelos, pues los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, encabezados por McGonagall, a la que seguía muy de cerca Ginny, que se acercó a Harry a base de maldiciones y cambiaron unas pocas palabras.

Deberían de ser unos 35 chicos los que se unieron a la lucha. Me volví de nuevo a Malfoy, y empezamos una lucha muy fiera, llena de odio por los dos bandos. El silencio de la noche sólo era roto por las maldiciones lanzadas y algún que otro alarido de dolor. Desde mi posición vi caras de personas asustadas asomadas a las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, otras donde supuse que sería la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y otras más en la de Hufflepuff. La de Slytherin, que era una mazmorra, no tenía ventanas.

Un encantamiento de Malfoy me dio de lleno en la barriga. Por suerte, no era muy potente y pude levantarme a duras penas, lanzándole un encantamiento inmovilizador que dura mucho. Lo inmovilicé. Me giré de nuevo para verlo todo. Ahora Dumbledore y Voldemort mantenían un uno contra uno muy competitivo. En un momento de descuido de Dumbledore, Voldemort levantó su varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Dumbledore fue impactado por el rayo. Cayó al suelo, inerte. Dumbledore estaba muerto. Voldemort lanzó un grito de triunfo que fue escuchado a muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Voldemort, en realidad no se había arriesgado a pisar Hogwarts para matar a Dumbledore. Yo sabía que su objetivo era Harry, después de que nos contara lo de la profecía, estaba segura de que era a por él a por quién venía. Me volví hacia Harry.

Estaba peleando con cinco mortífagos, ayudado por Ron, que ya debía de haberse librado del mortífago de antes. Voldemort gritó algo que no entendí, y los mortífagos con los que peleaban Harry y Ron se separaron de ellos, para dejare el sitio libre a Voldemort, que se acercó a ellos.

No lo dudé ni un segundo. Me puse al lado de mis mejores amigos, como muestra de lealtad. Pero parecía que lo que pretendía hacer Voldemort era un plan mucho más astuto de lo que yo esperaba. Lo reconozco. Le infravaloré. Levantó su varita y apuntó a Ron, quizás porque temía que yo utilizase el mismo hechizo que la última vez. Sin saber porqué lo hacía, me puse entre Ron y la varita de Voldemort. Harry jadeaba, pero Ron se dirigió a mí.

- ¡Hermione, no hagas el tonto, sé defenderme yo solo!- su vez quería parecer irritada, pero me di cuenta de que se preocupaba por mí.

- No seas tonto, Ron, soy yo la que sabe utilizar la defensa del Avada Kedavra- mentí, pues también Harry sabía usarla, pues a él se le daba incluso mejor que a mí, mientras Harry intentaba alejar a Voldemort de nosotros en vano.

Empezamos a discutir, y ese fue el error que me costó la vida, pues Voldemort, después de empujar a Harry, levantó la varita, mientras yo seguía discutiendo con Ron.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Sentí como Ron intentaba ponerse delante mía para impedir que la maldición me alcanzase, pero yo se lo impedí. La luz verde me dio en el pecho, y sentí como caía al suelo, a la mullida hierba, de donde jamás me iba a volver a levantar, por lo menos no con un cuerpo, pues en ese momento, sentí como mi espíritu se elevaba, mientras en mi mente empezaban a surgir los recuerdos, de mi vida en la que fui feliz.

/

Recordaba las cosas raras que me sucedían cuando era pequeña y aún no sabía que era bruja, el nacimiento de Jane, mi hermana pequeña, el día que me entregaron la carta de Hogwarts, la primera vez que vi a Ron y a Harry, como al principio me gustaba Harry, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba coladísima por Ron en cuarto, la cantidad de travesuras que hicimos juntos, mi primer exámen, el baile de Navidad de cuarto, la entrada de mi hermana en Hogwarts, mi encuentro con Voldemort, donde por los pelos no había perdido la vida, gracias al hechizo de mi propia invención, del beso que me había robado Ron el año pasado, y del posterior tortazo que le di, recordé a mis amigos, recordé a Harry, que tenía aquel toque de inocencia, seguramente, cogido por haberse criado con muggles, ajeno a su pasado, y como había madurado y la forma tan valiente con la que había enfrentado su pasado y su destino. Pensé en Ron. No pude evitarlo, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Lo último que había hecho había sido gritarle. Debería de haberme despedido de él… No era justo.

Bajé mi vista hacia abajo. Vi a Ron, arrodillado al lado de mi cuerpo y llorando. Harry intentaba distraer a Voldemort mientras que otros miembros de la Orden intentaban retener a los mortífagos. Miré a un lado y otro. Lupin parecía muy débil, pero quizás era por la proximidad de la luna, y no por el duelo. No podía haber un combate más fiero que el de Sirius y Bellatrix, pero parecía que Sirius le llevaba ventaja. Ojoloco Moody estaba tirado en el suelo, pero no creo que estuviese muerto. Tonks se debatía con unos cuantos mortífagos. Pero no tardé en comprobar que los de la Orden no eran los únicos que peleaban bien. Ginny, verdaderamente, era asombrosa. Manejaba la varita con una maestría que ni yo misma podría haber logrado. Otros alumnos también lo hacían bastante bien. Mi mirada se volvió a Harry y Ron.

Ellos dos parecían haber entendido que lo mejor era batirse en duelo con Voldemort en vez de sollozar alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sonreí. Ellos seguían siendo aquellos chicos, que baja su mala influencia me enseñaron que a veces, es importante saltarse las reglas por algo que merece la pena. Ron, con su sentido del humor y su manera de enfrentarse a la vida, habían conseguido conquistarme. Ron no era como los otros chicos. Era alguien distinto, que parecía que había un mundo girando en torno a él. Pero Harry… Harry también es especial a su manera. Tiene algo muy especial, que lo distingue entre mucha gente, algo que ni yo misma soy capaz de explicar. Deseé que nada malo les ocurriese y mi sacrificio no fuera en vano.

- Ánimo Harry- susurré-. Tú eres el único que puedes lograrlo.

Después de aquello, pude ver el rostro de Ron, para ya dejar de existir por completo. Me había muerto.

FIN

Aixxx... Q decis? Os gusto? Weno, ya lo tenia escrito ace tiempo, solo tuve que subirlo... Es que estaba un poco triste x aber terminado Destinos Separados (se la recomiendo) y bueno, me apetecio subir otro Ron/Hermione. Tenia pensado subirlo en una situación especial, asi q aqi esta Jejeje.

Bueno, este fic lo abre escrito ace un año, asi q obviamente, no contiene nada referente a Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo, aunque estoi pensando hacer algun fic basado en el 6º... Bueno, ya vere q ago, si me da tiempo.

En fin, a los q lean esto i hayan leido tb **Destinos Separados**, esperen el Epílogo de ese fic, q en serio, creo q es el mejor capitulo de todo el fic, al menos es el único que siento q me qedo como qiería que qedase.

Buen, ps nada , dejarme algun q otro reviews, Plisssssssssssssssss! Jejeje.

Muxos besitoooos

AnnaBlack


End file.
